Blood Lust
by short little LADY
Summary: "You're a vampire Bella, it comes with the territory. Vampires and death go together hand in hand." OCC


**I always though Bella shouldn't have had complete control over her blood lust, her new vampiric nature should have consumed her as I'm sure it did any other Cullen or Vampire. This is my take on Bella's first hunt. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Bella and Edward.**

* * *

><p>I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could move my lithe body. No longer did thoughts of tripping over my own feet swirl through my thoughts, as my feet thumped along the forest floor, over roots and fallen tree trunks, shimmering in all new shades of browns and greens my new eyes were able to differentiate. Tree's whipped past me in a blur, the warm brown of the trunks swirling with the green pine needles pointing toward me.<p>

I was now graceful, a graceful predator that was designed to kill. Despite my nature, I knew I didn't want to let the blood lust wash over my head, I was determined not to sink into the darkness stained with blood that I knew I wouldn't return from, I would be better than that, I had to, for Edward.

An arrhythmic beating noise slowly came to my senses, the beating hearts of many birds. The closer my strides took me towards them the more unharmonious their hearts bet. With each heartbeat I could almost taste what I imagined the warm blood flowing through their veins and into my mouth would taste like, the warm and rich flavour. The closer that I got the more unappealing that thought became, the smell wasn't something my body desired, no matter what Carlisle says, I don't think I could ever accustom myself to living off animals, why pass up a delicious mouth watering meal for something equivalent to road kill? It might make me weak next to the Cullen's, but truthfully at the moment I didn't care. The burn in my throat was like a raging fire, the flames licking up my throat and searing the taste buds in my mouth, leaving a space for the flames of the fire to dance on my tongue waiting to be quenched by the blood my body so desired.

I heard the wings of the flock of birds flutter in a flurry as they flew away, their wings cutting through the warm august air and colliding with the tiny droplets of water falling from the sky shining like diamonds. An unconscious, controlling life-preserving sense within them alerted them to the immediate danger, sending them scattering even if they did not know what it was they fled from.

As the burn increased in intensity I became to really resent myself for deciding to pass the man Edward and I came across, if I had just given into my senses that were now considered 'normal.' I wouldn't be burning from the inside out. My cells hummed with desire making me want nothing more to turn around and sank my fangs into the white of his neck.

My legs came to a freeze as I stood on the edge of the forest, I don't know how far I ran, or where I was now, but I was now standing on the edge of the forest overlooking a high way beaming with traffic. Just beyond the road I could see a lake, well my Vampire eyes could see a lake, old Bella wouldn't have seen it.

Testing my new abilities, I lowered my body into a crouch, tensed my muscles and felt the blood flow to my muscles, making them hum with energy and life. I leaned slightly forward and pushed with my legs forward. My muscles uncoiled like a spring and flung me through the air, straight across the road and landing well away from the road, in a crouch position once again with my one hand bracing myself against the ground and the other pointed just out to the side. My long, wet brown hair slapped against the exposed skin along my back where my shirt had ridden up, I scrunched my facial features up waiting for the stinging pain to surface. Instead it felt as though a faint freeze caressed my skin, making me smile in appreciation.

With a sudden thought I moved my fingers towards my mouth and pressed against my teeth. It was weird; I expected my finger to encounter a fang. I felt a pang of disappointment, as my finger didn't come across anything sharp and jagged. A million thoughts rushed through my head, so many more than I had ever experience, I thought about how silly and inconsequential it was to be disappointed, how many times had I kissed Edward? I knew damn well that he didn't have fangs, so I wouldn't either. Images flashed through my head of gorgeous people crouched in back areas, but with light shining on their faces, with dangerous expressions gracing their features with their mouths open and their fangs bared and dripping with blood, the stereotypical image as to what a vampire looked like. If only humans knew how wrong they really were. Although, the thought of having fangs was extremely appealing, there was something incredibly sexy about them. I also thought about how soft the blades of grass felt under my bare feet and hand, and how the water drops sparkled like shimmering emeralds, and I thought of how it resembled the way Edward's eyes lit up as he smiled and laughed.

The thought of Edward made me turn back to the forest and glance through the trees to see if I could see him. I couldn't pick up his form yet, but I could hear his footfalls, from the sound of them in the distance I worked out that he would be standing next to me in one minute and thirty-seven seconds, thirty-six seconds, thirty-five seconds….

I felt a sense of elation rush through me as I realized just how much faster I was than he was, I felt the emotions swell inside my abdomen and bubble through my body, making me temporarily forget the fire burning within my throat. That is until I whipped my head forwards as an amazingly sweet smell wrapped in the breeze blew towards me. It was sweet, it was spicy, and it was delicious. My throat flamed with a new intensity of fire that I had not yet felt in this new life, flames like that of hell itself. My nostrils flared slightly at the scent, taking more of the wonderful aromas in.

One minute I was crouched and in the blink of an eye I was overcome with my animalistic senses and I was flying on my feet, swooping and twirling around obstacles, towards a warm smell that overcame all my other emotions. I felt my mouth begin to fill up with venom, just like your mouth fills with saliva when you envision your favourite food or something sour. Unlike the warmth I remembered saliva to be like, the venom was cold and had a slightly bitter taste to it. It seemed as though every single pore in my mouth secreted more and more venom the closer that I got to the beating heart. Each heartbeat sent a new wave of fire through my throat and body and more venom pulsing in my mouth and through my muscles.

Just up ahead I made out the form of what looked like a young woman, possibly a little older than my eighteen years. The closer I got confirmation came to me that it was a female from the perfume I could smell on her skin. It was a familiar smell; it was the perfume I always wanted when I was still a human, it was Daisy by Marc Jacobs. The heat her body gave off surrounded me like a warm summers breeze, enticing me closer towards my target.

The smell sent my body into the scorching pits of Hades. I could feel the venom practically dribbling out of my mouth as I stood before her. Swallowing the venom and opening my mouth to breathe the scent of her in, the warmth encompassing her mouth watering smell combined with the burn of my throat sent fire through my body, setting my human blood lingering in my limbs ablaze and making the venom burn like oil.

In the next second I analyzed the girl in front of me. She was very pretty, with gorgeous sky blue eyes and delicate porcelain skin sprinkled with golden freckles and a soft blush along her high cheekbones, with soft, pink lips turned in a downward grimace in pain. Her long, straight red hair swirled gently around her face and fell down her back reaching just above her waist. The dull light seeping through the heavy clouds shone off her hair like glitter, I could see all the different colours of the spectrum. She had her one knee up to her chest and the other leg spread out in front of her, examining the cut she had on her one creamy coloured leg.

The breeze caught the sent of her blood and blew it towards me. It hit me like a ton of bricks, awakening such an intense hunger in me that I lunged forwards like a graceful panther, sleek and dangerous. My hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her roughly towards me, under my hands I heard numerous crunches and felt her bones disintegrate under the strong grip of my fingers, like fine sand slipping between silk.

Her heart rate pitched sending blood pouring through her veins, and her vocal chords began to vibrate as she attempted to muster up a scream for help. Like lightening my hand shot out and covered her mouth, this time more gently as not to crush her face.

My body purred at the close proximity we were to each other. Every nerve ending felt alive and the warmth coming from her petite frame singed my nerves through out my body. The pulse in her neck had only beat once since my hands grasped her form and with that one beat any sense of control that I had possessed evaporated into fresh air. A different kind of lust swept through my body with such force that without a second thought, and the venom in my mouth rejoiced as I placed my open mouth against the pulse point in her neck. Her warm skin burned my lips in ecstasy as I pealed them back and my teeth grazed against her neck which was as smooth as the finest silk, nanoseconds before I tore through her skin and her carotid as if it were nothing but air, puncturing her trachea in the process. Her blood filled my mouth, immediately masking the ache of the burn in my throat.

It was like sleep after complete exhaustion, like water after being parched, like the first time Edward and I confessed our love for each other, like the first time we shared our first orgasms, like sunshine on your skin. There were no other ways to explain what it felt like to finally tasting blood to quench the unbearable burn in my throat. To a human it would feel like drinking an ice-cold glass of water without having been able to drink one for the last couple of days.

With deliberate sucks I drew in as much of the girls blood into my mouth at once. The warmth coated my mouth and throat, ridding me of the burn, nothing in my human life could compare. The warmth danced a beautiful and deadly dance with the flames of fire sending them into submission.

When her heart bet that blood gushed into my mouth, giving me more than my sucks previously. He blood was warm and I closed my eyes at the amazing sensations. With each swallow I felt the essence of her life leaving her body and going into mine, my muscles purred with ecstasy and I felt more alive that I ever had before despite the cold, non-existent heart beat in my chest. The blood fled to my muscles building them with a golden power, with immortal power making me feel like I could do anything that I set my mind to.

The essence of her life gave me new life and a different take on what it felt like to be alive. With two essences of life uniting in my body each sense felt stronger and more powerful. The sun that had broken the barrier of the clouds felt different on my skin, it didn't just warm my skin it helped warm my cold body to the core as well as my own blood mingling in my muscles.

I was vaguely aware of my skin reflecting the suns rays but I was in no mind to care if anyone saw, I couldn't smell if anyone was around, the scent of the girl was over whelming, filling every pore and thought of mine.

I dropped my hand from her mouth to bring it to her shoulder and push her closer toward my mouth, taking in more of her life. I felt the vibrations of her vocal cords once again as he tried to scream out for help. The cry that got past her lips didn't form words, just more of a strangled whisper, it was music to my ears. Along with her voice getting weaker I could feel her muscles beginning to weaken and her exhausted body eventually slumped against my chest. Her heartbeat was no longer erratic; it was becoming fainter and fainter with every moment almost like a lullaby. I knew that I needed to stop, but I don't know if I had the willpower within me to stop. Now that the monster inside me was released I didn't know if I could rein it in.

In an effort to stop myself before her heart ceased to beat, I thought of her blue eyes and the smile that would lighten up her features and the way that people must love her and the joy that she would bring to her parents and anyone that loved her. I thought of the way that it hurt to have Edward taken away from me and how I had thought during that dark time that I wouldn't even cast this sort of pain on my worst enemy.

With those thoughts I was able to muster up the control to rip my teeth out of her neck and push myself away from her. I scooted about a meter away from her body and looked at her; her baby pink tank top that she was wearing was covered in blood all down the left hand side, as well it being ripped exposing the white lace of her under garments. Her shoulders had obvious finger and hand print marks, which I knew when she had more blood in her system, would form dark purple bruises. The way her shoulders arched in on them selves almost in a protective stance was the evidence to remind me that I had broken her bones and possibly dislocated her shoulders. Her legs were covered in dirt and grass stains from trying to get away from me. Her face however was the worst; her mouth was slightly open in a scream and her once lively eyes started ahead in a dull bluish-grey.

Repulsion washed through me as the thoughts of my actions caught up on me. With cold needle pricks running the length of my body I held my breath and listened. She had a faint, but very faint pulse and she was still breathing, albeit shallowly but still she was breathing.

I brought my knees up to my chest and just stared at her body. I listened again and picked up the sound of Edward's footsteps, I knew that he was about five seconds away from reaching me. Dread passed through me as I wondered what he would think of me. Would he hate me and be disgusted with me? God I hoped not, I wouldn't be able to survive if he did. I felt my body heaving, trying to sob with tears that my body no longer produced, for a fleeting second I wondered if vampires ever did cry blood tears like the vampires on True Blood.

"Bella…" Edward barely whispered from behind me. His voice sounded cautious and unsure. "Bella, it's Edward. Can I come closer?"

Confusion over took me as I swiveled around slightly to see that he was standing a good five meters behind me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I cried, "I didn't mean to, I swear. She just… I was so thirsty… Please don't hate me." My voice sounded incredibly weak and I wondered momentarily how such a strong creature like a vampire could sound so weak, how a mere human could break such a strong immortal.

I immediately felt his arms encircle me and pull me to his chest, still surprised that he was now warm to me. "Shh… it's okay, I know you didn't mean it. We'll get through this." His words soothed.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Bella, how could you even think that?" his voice held traced of anger and sympathy.

"I'm a monster, I nearly killed an innocent girl." My words felt as though I was trying to encourage him to hate me.

"I expected you would kill people, you're a new born, that's what usually happens."

"You thought I would kill people?" I was surprised at the high frequency my voice obtained, laced with disbelief. "You thought I'd be a monster?" I added, this time more quietly.

"You're a vampire Bella, it comes with the territory. Vampires and death go together hand in hand. Don't worry, I've killed peo-" I cut him off,

"But I wasn't supposed to! I was supposed to be like Carlisle!"

"Don't compare yourself to Carlisle. That's unfair on you." His voice was calm and quiet trying to calm myself from going into the hysterics that I was heading into.

"I'm a murderer. Oh God. Oh God," I repeated.

"Bella, be quiet and just listen for a minute." I did as told and we sat silently for a few seconds. "Do you hear that slight noise?" I tried again and this time turned all my attention to the sounds. There was a faint beating sound coming from in front of us that was slowly getting louder with each moment in time.

"That's her heart beating. It's weak but she's alive." His breath caressed my neck as he spoke.

"I…I didn't kill her?" I asked, disbelief laced my words. Surely she'd be dead now?

"You didn't. You managed to stop. I don't know how you did, but you did." He sounded proud and that made my heart swell to know that he was proud of me.

"Will she turn into one of us?" I asked, suddenly extremely worried.

"No, you didn't leave any venom in her, you sucked it all out. Alice called before and said to phone an ambulance and they're on their way. She's going to be fine."

I turned around in him arms and through my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and released a small giggle of relief, possibly even insanity.

I felt Edward's muscles tense as I kissed his jaw and I felt his hands push my shoulders away. I was about to protest when I noticed that his white polo shirt was covered in blood where I had placed my face. His chin also had a trail of blood from my lips. Was it bad of me to find this sight incredibly sexy?

"Sorry," I whispered. I looked down and noticed that pretty much my whole entire body was covered in blood; I really had made a mess. I bet I spilt half of it on my clothes, I thought with slight annoyance.

"It's my fault, I should have hunted." He said as it were no big deal.

"I'm a mess," I stated the obvious and he laughed, throwing his head back in mirth. I laughed to, I spun around and felt my stained white dress spin out around me, "How do I look?" I asked smiling widely. "What about my eyes?"

"Your eyes are bright red, and you look sexy, just like a vampire." He chuckled, stalking towards me as if I were his prey. "You look just like my Bella, only less breakable."

"Bet you can't catch me!" I laughed as I ran away from him. Despite what just happened, I have a reason to be happy, Edward doesn't hate me and I didn't kill anyone, and I was in love.

I could hear his footsteps and his laughter after me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the darker side of their nature. <strong>

**Feel free to make my day and leave me a review :)**


End file.
